If Wolf Brothers were common
by Reynos Wolfbrother
Summary: Perrin receives a dire message from a fellow wolf brother. My 1st fic so plzR&R. I need your opinion.


If Wolf brothers Were Common  
This is my first fic so please give me your opinion. R&R  
  
*I own absolutely nothing, except for the people and towns I create (or destroy)*  
  
And now my fic...  
  
Perrin walked slowly toward the Winespring Inn, thinking (as usual). As he entered the Inn Faile rushed up to him." There you are!" she exclaimed. "Jaar was by twice to see you about some important message or such. I just told him to buzz off, but he said he'd be back at dinner. Well, anyway what did you do today?" "Nothing important," he grunted and buried his face in the wine Bran had brought him. He looked up at Faile who had a look of pure rage on her face."Hmph!! Well, aren't you going to ask me about my day?!" He just stared at her fumbling for something to say. "Well, I never," she huffed. She stomped away muttering. He caught the words men and wool headed. Just then Marin walked in."Oh, there you are Perrin. Dinner is served we're having lamb chops." Perrin rose and stumbled into the common room where he saw Mat chatting with Jaar. "Mat," he exclaimed. "Yeah, it's me," he said with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with Rand?" " Oh, he started to get boring," said Mat," all he ever did was kill trollocs and draghkar and fight forsaken." Perrin turned his attention to Jaar. "Faile said you had something to tell me." "Yes," started Jaar,"today a scouting party discovered a dead body." "Yeah and your point is?" Perrin said in an annoyed tone. "He was killed by a trolloc arrow," Jaar whispered. "WHAT," Perrin almost spit his wine out on Mat," We haven't seen a trolloc in over 4 months!" "He was a wolf brother too," Jaar added quietly. "What happened to the body," Perrin inquired. "They hid it in a deserted shack in the woods," Jaar whispered. "Take me to it quickly," Perrin said. When they arrived Perrin examined the man's eyes and sure enough they were golden like his. He also found a letter with his name on it. He studied the seal and saw it was a howling wolf and a full moon. He grinned and said,"Reynos!" "Who Sir," Jaar asked quietly. "Reynos," Perrin repeated," he's another wolf brother who happens to be a lord like me. I met him while fighting trollocs in the Blight." Mat turned to Perrin and asked," What does the letter say?" Perrin started to read the letter.  
  
Lord Perrin,  
If this ever reaches you read it immediately. I need your help desperately. My scouts have reported at least 30,000 trollocs heading towards my lands from the Blight. The Dark One has sent them to eliminate wolf brothers.They will reach my lands in about 3 months. My troops number 22,000 You told me you had assembled the Andoran wolf brothers. I have assembled the wolf brothers from most of the other countries including Cairhien, Shienear, Tarabon, Arad Doman, Tear, and Illian. My messenger is a Tairen wolf brother named Raegar. Can you bring the Andoran wolf brothers, wolves, and anyone else willing to help me. I need your help badly! My town Lupus Moon is Northeast of the city of Cairhien. I wrote this on the first Sunday of this month. I do not know when this will reach you, but please come soon. I NEED YOU!  
, Lord Reynos  
  
"Wow! What are you going to do," Mat asked. "We leave tomorrow at noon,"Perrin said determinedly, "I have 300 wolf brothers and 600 wolves. I have 2,800 Two Rivers men so if I leave 300 to guard Emond's Field, 300 to guard Deven Ride, and 300 to guard Watch Hill I'll have 1,600 plus 300 wolf brothers and 600 wolves that's 2,500. Then there's my secret weapon." Jaar gasped and asked," What secret weapon?!" "I have 500 Aiel wolf brothers living in the woods," Perrin whispered,"so our number is now around 3,000." As planned they left at dawn, rode full gallop and by midday had crossed the Taren. Soon after dusk they stopped to make camp. Around Perrin's fire Perrin, Jaar, and Mat were discussing the situation. Jaar was estimating how long it would take to reach Lupus Moon. "It took Raegar 1 week to get here at full speed, but since we have 3,000 men it should take about 2 weeks for us to reach Lupus Moon," he said in one breath at the speed three times of normal. Mat looked at him as if he had sprouted wings and grown horns and edged a way from Jaar.Onward they rode for 2 weeks. As they rode through the town they found it deserted. "Everyone must have fled inside the palace walls," Perrin said. As they approached the palace Perrin yelled out to the guards," Hello! I'm Lord Perrin Aybara and I..." The guard cut him off,"Yeah we know who you are. We've been expecting you. You may now enter." A solid iron gate as thick as an ogier's arm was raised and they rode through it. "This place is HUGE," a soldier yelled. Indeed it was huge. The courtyard they were in was as big as Perrin's home back in the Two Rivers. Suddenly a woman wearing a silver robe with a gold stripe along the waist approached them. She appeared to be a servant of some sort. She approached Perrin and said," Your men will sleep here in their tents. You and one other will sleep in the bedchamber inside. Please follow me." "Come on Mat," Perrin said. She led them to a small cozy room. They dropped their packs on the beds and the woman turned and said to Perrin,"Lord Reynos is in his bedchamber. It's on the third floor second room on the right." She turned and left. Perrin also headed out the door then paused and asked," Well, aren't you coming Mat?" Mat flopped down on the bed and replied,"Nah! I'm too bloody tired. You go ahead." Perrin then proceeded to the bedchamber. As he waked in he looked around and said," Reynos! What's wrong!?!?"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The END of ch.1  
Please read and review this is my 1st fic so please R&R!! 


End file.
